Luke x Yaya
by Simon Bash
Summary: Luke meets Yaya, a very beautiful woman. Their backstory was when Luke saved Yaya from a hostage. They meet once again at a beach then go for a walk together. After everything they did that day, they kissed.


There was a man standing at the water's edge.

Luke, a gentle young man in his best years, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the navy water with his angelic sapphire crystals. His inky hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. He smiled to himself with anticipation as he hummed "You Raise Me Up" to himself. He wore a teal shirt that left his light brown arms bare and cocoa shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. His charcoal coiffure brushed against his earlobes, complementing his gentle sepia visage. He stood, awaiting his love.

One fateful day, Luke had found her near death's door, and in a striking display of bravery, saved her very life. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day. Luke's sapphire windows to his soul spotted Yaya further down on the beach, closer to the roaring sea. Her lovely mane rippled behind her in a brick-colored wave. Her globes were turned toward the ocean, hidden from Luke's sight, but he knew and loved their spotless cerulean was dressed in her usual everyday clothes. She had a generously curvaceous blush-colored-flushed pearly form. As Luke drew nearer, he caught a note of her familiar perfume: a sweet, rich lavender. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared. "Yaya," he called, walking towards her.

She turned around. A smile slowly made its way across her face. "Luke. You came."

"It's good to see you again," Luke said, taking her hand. "Have I kept you waiting?"

"Not at all," she said. They began their leisurely walk along the ocean's edge.

"It's been awhile since we've had time to spend like this," Luke mused. "I've been so busy with everything."

"I wish we could be together more often," Yaya sighed.

"Be happy for the time we have together," Luke prodded.

"You're right." She smiled at him before looking up to the clear turquoise sky. "It's such a beautiful day today. Warm, with a comfortable breeze. It's perfect for spending time with you."

"Any day is a beautiful day when you're here," he replied. Luke admired her flowing crimson hair and the way it shone sleekly in the aureate sunlight. "You light up any day of mine."

"Oh, stop," she laughed. Her tilted her head for a quick kiss, and Luke obliged, catching a whiff of sweet perfume. When they pulled back, he tucked a single askew strand of hair behind her ear. "Yaya," he said gravely, "every day I thank the forces that brought us here."

"Do you mean how we met?" she asked.

"Not, not just that," Luke murmured. "Something like this - it had to be destiny. I can feel it, Yaya. I was born to be with you."

"I love you, Luke," Yaya whispered. he reached for another kiss, and they locked lips passionately. The sound of the waves, the bright honey-colored sun, and their histories and dangers all floated away in that moment.

At last, the need for air brought them apart. Luke brushed a thumb over Yaya's flushed coral cheek and murmured, "Shall we continue our walk?" After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Something was bothering him, although Luke didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to burden Yaya with it anyway - he was supposed to be the stronger one! Still, his shroud of pain wouldn't leave him alone.

All the same, Yaya seemed to notice. She looked at Luke cautiously for a moment before murmuring, "Luke? Is... something wrong?"

"Yaya... it's..."

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and she locked her orbs with his and whispered, "You can tell me."

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Luke shook his head and everything came out at once. "I don't know if I can put it into words. I... lately... it might not even be just lately, heh. It's nothing. It's nothing! I just... I don't feel well, heh. I don't know where it is, whether it dwells in my heart in my head. It burns... there's nothing that helps. Except that... sometimes, I feel a bit better when you're by my side..." Yaya listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left him and he was at a loss for words, she reached out to him and took a deep breath to whisper back, "I... I understand, Luke. Please believe me. It's happened to me, and... lately, I keep thinking about it too. Your shroud of pain and mine... maybe they're not the same, but I... I think I know how you feel." She laid a hand on Luke's shoulder. "That awful sadness... I just... I just want you to know, Luke... you're not alone."

Luke's eyes began to burn, and he abruptly pulled her into a fierce embrace. Her windows to her soul widened at first, but then she too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of his touch.

"You," Luke whispered, his breath hot on her ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun.

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

"The sunset is so beautiful, isn't it?"

Luke lifted his head at Yaya's words to behold the dying sun's peach radiance. "It's nice."

After a moment of silence, she took Luke's hands in hers and said quietly and seriously, "Luke... I need to tell you how much you mean to me. How special you are to me. Without you, I would be the sea without the moon - the moon without the sun - You are irreplaceable to me."

"Yaya," he intoned in response. "You are special to me too. You are my moon and stars."

"Luke... Let's be together forever, then." Yaya squeezed his hand and sidled closer.

Luke sighed with contentment and brought her closer. He gazed at the beautiful tawny rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"I love you, Yaya."

"I love you too, Luke."

Their lips met, and inky strands met sanguine ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Yaya, his eternally faithful lover. Luke thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


End file.
